


The Space Between Us

by Seblainer



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey are in an established relationship and trying to work things out when problems crop up.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 9





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: The Space Between Us  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: Upstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Het.  
Summary: Jay and Hailey are in an established relationship and trying to work things out when problems crop up.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 186 without title and ending.

AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for a Hailey Upton story.

*The Space Between Us* Drabble

They were having fights about the job, their marriage, and about having kids and when.

Things around the house started to break down. The pipe under the kitchen sink burst. The toilet in their bathroom overflowed.

A burner on the stove went out. It felt like everything was falling apart. Jay sighed and looked at his wife as she paced around their living room.

He walked over to Hailey, wrapped his arms around her to stop her pacing. Then he said, "We'll get through this."

Hailey looked at her husband. "The house is falling apart. We can't decide when to have kids. The bills are piling up and we haven't had sex in a week."

Jay nodded as he listened to Hailey and then he spoke. "I know it seems like the space between us is insurmountable, but I'm not giving up."

Hailey waited until Jay finished speaking and then said, "I feel overwhelmed and I don't know what to do, so I've been pushing you away."

Jay nodded again. "I know that you've pulled away because you're having trouble coping. But from now on, talk to me so that I can help."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
